Worlds Collide
by SmilesWithEvilness
Summary: Jasper caught his wife making out with his brother. Bella knows about Edward and Alice now. Will she live threw another New Moon? Will Jasper fall for Bella? What happens when worlds collide? R&R! Takes after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1 and 2, Cant Be True

**Worlds Collide**

**A/N ~ This is my second fan-fic so I hope you enjoy! It was a spur of a moment idea :D I have two other spur of the moment ideas which I might post.**

**Oh and I have two chapters here.**

**~Summary~**

**Jasper caught his wife making out with his brother. Bella knows about Edward and Alice now. Will she live threw another New Moon? Will Jasper fall for Bella? What happens when worlds collide? R&R! Takes after New Moon. **

**Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

Today was another normal day for me again. I arrived at the Cullen's house on Saturday at 2:00. 

As I walked up to the house I had a feeling something was not right. 

I knocked on the door. Esme opened the door. Esme usually had a bright smile on her angelic face, but today it was sad, with a frown. Before I could ask she said,

"Hello Bella, dear don't take this rudely but right now is not a good time." She said forcing a smile on her lips.

Well this got me curious.

"Why? Esme is something wrong?" I asked Esme, worry ceasing my forehead. 

Before Esme could say anything more, Jasper was there. He had a pained expression on his face. He looked me in the eyes considering something for a second before turning to Esme and saying,

"Esme, I think she has a right to know what happened." 

Esme looked at me and then nodded. Jasper and Esme stepped out of the door way to allow me to enter. 

I entered the house while saying,

"What? What happened?" I said. I started to panic wondering if Edward and Alice were okay.

Jasper sensed this and sent me calming waves.

"Calm down Bella." he said. "You see Alice and Edward" he took a deep breath before saying what he needed to say. "They're together." 

He looked at me. The pain in his eyes were identical to mine. 

I did not want to believe it. I couldn't believe it.

"That cant be true…I don't believe you" I said in a barely audible whisper, trying to convince myself.

I ran up the stairs into Edwards bedroom. I entered with out knocking. 

_Crap, I really wish I knocked so I would not have to see this,_ I thought to myself.

On the couch, Edward and Alice were kissing patiently. I felt a stab in my chest and the whole in my chest re-opening. 

Edward looked at me with no emotion on his face.

"Bella I am sorry, but I now realize that I love Alice way more than you or anyone."

I could not listen to him anymore so I said,

"If-If Alice is what you want and makes you happy" I said looking at him. 

He looked adoringly at Alice and turned his head back and nodding.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs into the corner and sat down, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I laid my head down on my knees and let the misery drown me.

**Chapter 2**

Jasper's POV

I entered the house early from my hunting trip. When I got in the house I saw Esme sitting down on the couch staring at the blank TV. 

The emotions I got from her were a mix from Anger to Ashamed.

I walked over to her to ask what was wrong but no words came from her mouth. I tried to send calming waves to her but it did not work.

Maybe Alice will know what happened…

As I walked towards Alice/Mine room, I passed by Edwards room and I heard something that shattered my dead heart.

"Edward, I love you" said Alice from inside Edwards room.

I barged in Edwards room, they froze. Alice and Edward were in the middle of making out when I came in. 

_Why me?_ I thought to myself.

I fell on my knees and put my head in my hands. 

Dry sobs shook my body.

I managed to choke out,

"Why?"

Alice was silent for a moment before answering,

"I love Edward Jasper, I hope you can understand. I love him more than anything. I am sorry I caused you this pain."

I nodded and got up and left the room, closing the door behind me. 

I heard the door bell ring and Esme get up to answer.

"Hello Bella, dear do not take this rudely but right now is not a good time."

"Why? Esme is something wrong?"

I raced down. Bella had a right to know. 

I intervened before Esme could say anything.

I looked at Bella wondering if she should know, I then turned to Esme saying,

"Esme, I think she has a right to know." 

She looked at Bella and then nodded. We stepped out of the doorway to allow Bella to come in.

As she entered she asked,

"What? What happened?" 

She started to panic so I sent her calming waves.

"Calm down Bella" I said. I continued. "You see Alice and Edward" I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. "They're together"

Her emotions showed that she believed all though she tried to convince herself that it was not true.

"That cant be true…I don't believe you." she said in a barely audible whisper. 

She ran up the stairs to Edwards room. I to went up stairs to but to my now to myself room. 

I sat on the couch and I to like Bella let the misery drown me.

_My Alice…_

_My Alice…_

**:D Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. I want to get my opinions on this story.**


	2. Chapter 3, Sorrow

**A/N ~ Thank you for the reviews. And yes, I am going to continue the story ****J**

**Well here is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy! Please R&R**

Chapter 3 ~ Sorrow

Bella's POV

I stayed in the corner crying my heart out, for what seemed like an eternity.

Why did God have to punish me like this? _Why?_

He hurt me once before but the pain from that was nothing to what I felt now.

The hole in my chest hurt worse than ever.

He was not coming back…for this I knew.

…_I'm not worth it…_

I repeated these words to myself, knowing that they were true.

I cried knowing this was the truth.

I cried because I was a weak human and was worthless. I meant nothing to him.

I cried knowing now that what he had said was true.

I cried knowing my life was over.

I cried because my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and ripped to pieces.

Jasper's POV

I could not believe this! My Alice cheated on me and left me for my brother!

How could she do this to me? Why would she do this to me?

I dry sobbed while thinking all the while,

_My Alice…my sweet, loving, funny, hyper, and caring Alice._

_My Alice…_

I broke down. I started to throw every thing around, out the window, and out the door.

I was beyond mad. I was outraged. I was sad. All my happiness gone.

After I was done destroying my room, I just stood there, thinking.

_She is no longer your Alice, she means nothing to you no more. _I thought this to myself, trying to make myself feel better.

I calmed myself down. I should not act like this. I should not show my weakness like this. It was pathetic.

I realized someone was standing behind me. I could hear her heart beat speed up as she observed what I did to my room. I could feel the pain and fear come from her.

Bella's POV

When my eyes finally ran dry, I rested my head against the wall.

I heard a _thump, thump, Crash!_

I could feel the vibration of the wall from the crash.

My curiosity got the better of me.

I went up stairs to were I heard the crash.

The disturbance was coming from Jaspers room.

I knocked…nobody answered so I went in anyway.

I froze. The room literally looked like a hurricane and a tornado swept threw. I looked in the hall. The hall had clutters of stuff. And the windows in the room were broken from having stuff throw out. And clutter lay everywhere, broken and beat up.

I looked at Jasper and was immediately afraid. He looked like, well, a vampire.

He noticed me and turned around.

The pain was obvious on his face. He looked so helpless that I just wanted to go up to him and hug him and say it was just a prank.

But we both knew that it was true.

We locked eyes.

I could see all the pain and torture in his eyes. I probably had the same look in my eyes to.

We both suffered and were probably scarred for life.

We both wanted to know it was not true.

We both wanted comfort.

I could not help it. I ran up to him and hugged him. I started to sob, staining his shirt. His body was shaking so I knew he was probably sobbing.

Jasper's POV

She looked so fragile. Like glass.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her emotions were of pure pain and grief.

Her small and fragile body was shaking.

We locked eyes.

She then did something I did not expect.

She ran up and hugged me and started to sob.

I hugged her back and began to dry sob.

We stood there in each others arms grieving.

Both of us not wanting to believe what happened.

Both of our hearts shattered in a million pieces.

Both of us broken beyond repair.

**I hoped you enjoyed. Please review. I would like to know your opinions on this story ****J**


	3. AN Happy New Year!

**Happy New Year!!!**

**2009**


	4. Chapter 4, Recovery

**A/N ~ I am so sorry I did not post chapters sooner! Well here is Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4 ~ Recovery**

Bella's POV

My knees soon gave out, and Jasper had to pick me up and carry me. It felt like I had not slept for days and then all of the sudden those days came crushing on me. It took a lot of my strength to just keep my eyes open. Jasper started to walk somewhere.

"I should get you home now" Jasper said.

By now I realized that we were outside and Jasper was opening my truck's door and putting me gently in the passenger seat. Jasper closed the door, and in a blur was all ready at the other side getting inside.

I felt to tired to say more than one word,

"Thanks"

Jasper replied back but I was already asleep.

All to soon, I being waken up by Jasper.

"Bella, wake up. Your home."

I slowly opened my eyes. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive way and the lights in the living were on. I glanced at the dashboard and saw the time.

_8:30 P.M…_

I was at the Cullen's for awhile.

"Thank you Jasper" I said again.

"No problem Bella." he said getting out of the car.

I copied him and got out of the car.

Then it struck me, tonight I was going to sleep by myself. No Edward. No comfort. I felt scared. Not knowing what was going to come.

"Hey Jasper?" I said before he ran into the forest.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you could…um…stay with me for the night. I don't want to be alone."

He nodded and said "I understand. I was not planning on going home so I will. I'll meet you up in your room."

And with that he jumped stealthily up to my window, opened the window, and entered.

I trudged my way inside.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad its me." I said. And then not wanting to start a conversation I quickly said, "I'm going to bed early tonight, I don't feel to good."

His expression was shocked for a second but then he controlled his facial expression, and nodded.

I went quickly up the stairs and entered my bed room.

Jasper was sitting in the rocking chair starring out of the window. He looked so lonely. And all though his was face was emotionless, I could see al the pain and hurt in his eyes.

I took my toiletries bag, a pair of sweats and a tank top, and headed to the shower to take a hot shower.

I let the hot water relax my muscles. I thought of what had happened threw the day. I decided I needed to keep strong and not let this ruin me. I was not going to stay strong only for me, but for Jasper to. He was also hurting, maybe even worse than me. Alice was his life, his love, his soul mate.

When I got back into my room, Jasper was sitting in the same place. Still motionless. Still all the pain in the world there in his eyes.

I laid down under the covers and then asked Jasper,

"Your going to stay right?"

He turned his head. His eyes were full on honesty as they smoldered into mine.

"Of course" he said.

I nodded, unable to find any words. And turned off the light and tried to fall asleep.

After about fifteen minutes and another five minutes of Jasper trying to get me to fall asleep with his powers, I was still awake.

Jasper sighed and then said, "Cant sleep?"

"Yeah…umm, Jasper? Can you lay down next to me? Its just that Edward all ways…" I trailed off remembering how night after night I fell asleep in Edwards cold arms.

"If it will help" he said as he got up and laid next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks" I murmured as I fell asleep in his arms.

Jasper's POV

I had my arms around her as she instantly fell asleep. I looked at her face. No pain showed, just peace.

I felt angered that Edward had to hurt so much. Whoa! Wait a minute, why should I care that Edward hurt her. I should try to help my self.

I felt a strong protectiveness over her that I could not understand.

I looked at her face and knew at that second that I would do my best to keep her safe, happy, and never feel pain again.

I loved her.

**A/N ~ Well hope you enjoyed that! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4,Facing Him

**A/N ~ Sorry for updating late! I honestly could not think of what to write for the next few chapters. But now I have the whole story typed out so updates should be more frequent. Please R&R! Lets try to break the reviews to 20!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ Facing him**

**Jasper's POV**

I watched threw out the night as my love slept.

Her angelic faces finally at peace.

Then she said something I did not expect,

"Go to hell Edward, I got Jazzy here now"

I stifled a laugh.

I started to think more on what she said.

I started to get angry at Edward for causing so much pain on Bella.

Not only could I see Bella's pain, but I could feel it to.

"Jasper" I heard her say in a clear voice.

I broke out of my thoughts and looked down at Bella to see if she was awake.

Bella was still asleep, with a small smile playing at her lips.

She stirred for a second and then snuggled into my chest.

I took a deep unnecessary breath.

I began to watch Bella with interest threw out the night as she slept.

**Bella's POV**

I slept threw the night peacefully.

I only dreamed of Edward once and that was only Jasper kicking his butt along with Emmett helping.

The rest of my dreams were of Jasper.

I woke up slowly.

Jaspers arms were still around me.

I looked up to Jaspers soft topaz eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said.

"Morning."

I snuggled into his chest and rested, not wanting to get up.

"So, you going to get up and get ready for school or do you want to stay home for the day?" asked Jasper softly into my ear.

I was quiet for a couple seconds,

"I'd rather not. I don't think I can face Edward and Alice today."

"That's fine with me, I was not planning on going anyway either"

"Mind if I have a human minute?"

"No not at all"

I got up and grabbed my toiletries bag.

I froze as something came to mind.

I quickly turned around and looked into Jaspers eyes.

"Whats the matter Bella? Your emotions just went hay wire." he said, his eyes smoldering.

"Jasper please don't leave me! Please don't! I don't want you to leave! Not you, nor Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, or…Alice! Edward can leave for all I care, but please I don't want all of you to leave me again! Please…" I begged .

"Bella! Bella calm down! Were not going to leave you. _I'm _not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. At least until you want me to leave." he said with so much honesty in his voice.

I smiled and dropped my toiletries bag.

I ran over to Jasper and gave him the biggest hug I could manage.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" he said softly as he hugged me back careful not to hug me to hard.

"Can we go see Edward and Alice today? I would like to talk to them."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case, go tell Charlie you are staying home. I don't think they were planning on going to school either. And go get ready."

I let go of Jasper and looked at my alarm clock on the desk…6:00 am.

Jasper went over and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

I looked back at Jasper and motioned him to stay.

He held his hands up innocently and smiled.

I smiled and left the room with a pair of clothes, and my toiletries bag.

* * *

When we arrived at the Cullens house, Edward and Alice were waiting for us.

Both with expressions cold and emotionless.

Jasper came over to my side and opened the door.

I got out slowly.

Jasper gently grabbed my hand as we began walking up to them.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at Jasper who gave an encouraging smile, I smiled weakly back.

All to soon I was face to face with Edward.

I stared into his pitch black eyes as he glared back into mine.

His expression was dark and cold.

* * *

**A/N ~ Okay how did you like that chapter? Please Review! Lets try breaking the reviews to 20!!**


	6. Chapter 5,Moster

**A/N ~ You guys ROCK! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Chapter 6 ~ Monster**

* * *

Jasper and I slowly walked up to Edward and Alice.

I studied there expressions.

Alice had the same dark cold look as Edward, but there was pain in her eyes.

In Edward's, was hatred. And by the way he was staring at me, I was pretty sure that the hatred was directed to me.

As I stared into his eyes, I began to get more and more angry.

I gave him my heart twice and what did he do both those times? Crush it!

I let go of Jasper's hand and said,

"Go sort out your problems. I'll be fine."

Jasper nodded and walked a little faster in her direction.

As for me, I kept walking towards Edward with my rage burning for fierce by the second.

As I stood in front of Edward, I looked for any other emotion that was hidden in his eyes.

"Edward" I said in my normal tone.

"Bella" he said back in a cold tone.

I took a deep breath and began my little speech "Edward, I gave you my heart and what did you do? You took it and crushed it. I loved you but I should have known that you would never love me back. Remember that time when you said that I was not good enough for you? Well the truth is, your not good enough for me. You're a monster and that is all you will ever be. So you know what Edward?…Go to hell."

I stared back into Edwards eyes.

Anger flashed threw them.

I heard a growl come out of Edward's mouth.

What happened next surprised me, I never thought Edward thought Edward would do this EVER!

He attacked me.

**Jasper's POV**

As I was talking to Alice, her eyes got far away.

As if she was a million miles away.

I knew she was having a vision.

I heard Edward growl and I turned my head quickly to see what was happening.

"No!" I heard Alice yell just as Edward lunge at Bella.

I watch in horror as Edward sank his teeth into Bella's neck.

* * *

**A/N ~ I know it was short! But I did not know were else to end it. So I thought this would be the best place. Sorry! Next chapter I promise will be very long. Do you love it? Like it? Hate it? Want to burn it? Review! Lets try getting the reviews past 40!**


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

I am sorry, but I need you to vote on my polls on which of my stories to finish first.

Worlds Collide or With Life Comes Changes

When you have done this, (the deadline is Wednesday), which ever story is picked will be finished first. And the other one will be put on hold until I am done with one story. Now I also may be nice and update the story on hold a couple of times. The sooner you vote, the sooner I can get updates up. You don't have to go to my polls if you don't want to, you can also just submit a review with your vote.

THANK YOU!


	8. The Vote

**A/N ~ Great news! It is Wednesday, which is the final day to vote. I calculated all the votes, and ****Worlds Collide ****won the vote. I will start posting chapters of Worlds Collide starting tomorrow while With Life Comes Changes is put on hold. Now, I am not going to be mean and just not post anything while I am finishing the story Worlds Collide, I will post chapters just not that often. **

**~ blackdiamondrose **


	9. Chapter 7, I Promise

**A/N ~ Hey everybody! Thank you for all of your reviews! Sorry I did not update when I said I would. I have been extremely busy with school. I was going to post two chapters today, but I have not finished typing up the next chapter, Sorry! So by tomorrow I should have the next chapter up. Oh, and sorry that this is a short chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 7 ~ I promise**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I watched horrified as Edward drained the life out of my love.

I watched as her eyes slowly turned lifeless.

My whole body felt numb, I knew that if I could not move my body within the next millisecond that my love will be dead.

Just thinking that brought me back to reality.

I ran faster than I have ever ran before over to Edward and Bella.

I grabbed Edward by the back of his neck, and gripping as tightly as I could, flung him into the forest.

Bella's body fell limply into my arms.

I knew that I should of just let Edward kill her, but I couldn't let that happen.

I just couldn't, I loved her to much.

And now I was putting her threw the worse pain imaginable.

I looked over at Edward who was being restrained by Alice with the help of Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward's eyes were all ready bright red from Bella's blood.

He looked at me with such hatred that I knew if he could kill me he would.

I held Bella to my chest, afraid that if I let go she would die.

I held Bella bridal style as I ran up to my room.

I sat in the middle of my bed with Bella in my arms.

As Bella whimpered and screamed, I promised myself that never again would I let go of her.

Never again would I let anything hurt her.

* * *

**A/N ~ Reminder that chapter 8 will be up tomorrow! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 8, I Love You

**A/N ~ Well, as I said I would, here is chapter 8! Also, WOW! Thank you for all of your reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The pain felt like an 1000 degree fire coursing threw my veins.

Every second I wished I was dead.

The pain began to increase 10 times worse, but not only did that happen but I began to regain my senses.

I can smell and amazing scent that I knew all to well as Jaspers.

I can feel his arms around me, embracing me.

I can feel his soft breath tickle my ear.

I can hear light footsteps downstairs walking around.

Not only can hear that, but I can hear my heart struggling for its final beat.

And then, just like that, my heart stopped beating and the pain ceased.

I slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Jaspers worried and loving eyes.

His eyes seemed to go on forever, never ending.

I let my eyes roam his face.

His lips were as smooth as glass.

I wondered how they felt like.

I got a strong urge to lean in and kiss him.

I looked up again to his never ending eyes.

Suddenly, Jasper leaned in and kissed me.

His lips felt like velvet against mine.

I kissed Jasper back, creating our kiss to be full of passion.

When Jasper and I broke apart we were both breathing hard, even though it was unnecessary.

Then Jasper said something that I thought I would never hear.

Something I have been waiting for a while.

"I love you"

I was at lost for words.

I was to filled with joy and happiness to say I love you to, so I leaned in and kissed Jasper again.

I let my lips just barely graze his as I said "I love you to"

* * *

**A/N ~ Yay Jasper and Bella finally said I love you! REVIEW!!!**

**P.S ~ Sorry that its short.**


	11. Chapter 9, Surprise!

**AN ~ Hi guys! Sorry that I did not post for a long time, to be honest when spring break came, I took a break from writing. Then when it ended, I began writing up a storm, so now I am back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R! **

**You guys are the best! I have gotten so much reviews lately, that I have to say Thanks a million! You guys make it sure that I keep writing, all of you are awesome! So thank you! **

* * *

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 8**

It had been a little over a year since I last saw Edward and Alice.

And still, the last memory of Edward haunts me, brooding over me like a dark storm cloud.

_Flashback_

_Edward, now with his eyes red and full of rage, looked at me. _

_I locked eyes with him for one final moment before the venom clouded over my eyes._

_He looked like the devil himself with his ferocious growl, his sharp gleaming white teeth, and his evil eyes burning with nothing but hatred and thirst._

"_If it the last thing I do, I swear, I will get you back. I will hurt you so bad you'll wish you were dead. You'll wish you never existed. You'll wish you never called me a monster. But since you did, I am going to show you what kind of monster I really am." he said in my ear right before he was thrown away. __**(I wanted to add that in there, Jasper did not hear it so that's why it is not in the other chapter.)**_

_End of Flashback _

The words he said to me haunts me.

I didn't want him hurting my family, and I was afraid he would.

But if there was one thing that I was thankful of him doing, was biting me.

If Edward never had bitten me, I would never be able to live this immortal life with Jasper.

I began to recall all that had happened since I had become a vampire.

The day I got my powers.

_Flashback _

_It had been exactly a week since I had been turned into a vampire, it was nearly midnight and Jasper and I were laying in a middle of a clearing just looking up at the stars. _

"_Jasper" I said, "I feel guilty…" _

_I looked up and met his golden questioning orbs._

"_About what?" he said, his eyes smoldering._

_As he played with my hair, I answered "I'm guilty because Alice had to leave her family just to please Edward. I don't think its fair. And now she is somewhere out there far away, and who knows, maybe she is in deep trouble. I sighed and gazed back up towards the stars._

_I knew Alice loved her family very much and never wanted to leave, but I felt like it was my fault._

_If I had never called Edward a monster, he would have never charged at me._

_And if he never charged at me, he would have never been kicked out of the family._

_And if that never happened, Alice would still be here._

_Even though she did what she did, she was still like a sister to me._

_And no matter what, I would never stop loving her._

"_Alice is a grown vampire woman. She can take care of her self, plus she can see the future. She'll be fine, all though I do admit that I do feel guilty she had to leave our family for that bastard Edward." He said._

_I looked up and smiled at Jasper._

_I wondered how in every single situation, he all ways knew the right thing to say._

_I guess it was because of how he could feel and control emotions._

_I also thought of Alice, and how she could see the future._

"_You know…" I started to say._

"_No I don't know" Jasper replied._

_I rolled my eyes and continued. _

"_I wonder how it is like to see the future, I wish I knew." I said while remembering how Alice's eyes would cloud over and she her self would look like she was a million miles away, just drifting in a middle of the sea._

_As soon as I said 'I wish I knew' my wish was granted. _

_I began to see the future, but it was nothing I ever wanted to see._

_Nothing nobody, no woman should see._

_**Vision**_

_**I was dressed in an amazing wedding gown.**_

_**I looked like a princess from a fairy tale, my makeup, hair, shoes, everything was perfect.**_

_**Except for one thing, and I wasn't sure why.**_

_**I was crying, sobbing dry tears as I ran and ran threw the forest. **_

_**I could hear someone in the background calling my name.**_

_**Begging me to come back.**_

_**But I kept running, never stopping.**_

_**The look in my eyes were only of sadness and anger. **_

_**I stopped.**_

_**I looked forward to someone in front of me and nodded, and then began running.**_

_**I never glanced back at the voice calling my name.**_

_**End of Vision**_

_I snapped back to reality at the sound of Jaspers voice._

"_Bella?! Bella what just happened?!" Jasper said in a worried voice._

_I didn't answer, instead I just thought of why was I running, why was I crying, and who did I stop to nod at? _

"_Bella answer me!!" Jasper practically yelled._

_I snapped out of my daze and forced a smile to my lips._

"_I think I just found out what my powers are!" I said enthusiastically._

_And as it turned out, I was right._

_I could copy and create any power in the world. _

_End of flashback _

I walked threw the forest, trapped in my own thoughts as if I were in a maze with no end.

ONE YEAR LATER….

"Bella?" Jasper said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" I said as I hooked my arms around Jaspers neck and kissed him.

I never got use to the sensation of kissing Jasper.

It felt so wonderful as Jaspers lips curved around mine.

There was no word in the world to express such a sensation.

I pulled back and was immediately trapped in Jaspers golden loving eyes.

Jasper smiled lovingly.

"I have a surprise for you Bella" he said as he took an sleeping mask out of his pocket and put it over my eyes.

I felt my hand in his as he began to lead me to what ever surprise It was.

I hated surprises, but with Jasper and his surprises I didn't care.

I loved it.

As Jasper lead me to the place, I recognized the familiar scent of the forest.

After a few minutes, Jasper began to slow down.

"Jasper, are we there yet?" I whined.

I felt Jaspers lips press softly against mine.

Pulling back slightly Jasper said "You can take the blindfold off now Bella"

I took off the mask.

I took a sharp intake of breath as my eyes scanned my surprise.

* * *

**A/N ~ Again I am so sorry about the super late update!! Review!**


	12. Chapter 10, I Love You

**A/N ~ Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review ****J**

**Also, school got out so I will be updating the story really often now that I don't have to worry about school **

* * *

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

I took a sharp intake of breath, everything was so beautiful!

Jasper and I stood at the edge of a rather large clearing.

All around the clearing, except for where we stood, were candles.

Candles lined the edge of the clearing, and to either side of us were candles creating a small walkway that led to the middle of the clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a silk blanket laid out, and around the blanket were a few candles.

I looked up towards the night time sky to see a full moon with billions of stars.

This had to be the most romantic thing Jasper had ever done!

"Jasper…" I said at lost for words, "This is so… beautiful…"

Jasper took my hand gently into his, "Your even more beautiful"

I smiled and turned towards Jasper.

I leaned in and kissed him passionately.

I never can get over how his lips felt on mine.

So soft, so sweet, so Jasper.

We pulled back and walked over to the silk blanket and sat down.

I cuddled up to Jasper, laying my head on his shoulder.

We both watched the sky.

But the sky was nothing compared to Jasper, so I had a hard time keeping my eyes off him.

Jasper and I locked eyes, hours seem to pass bye as we just stared at each other.

Jasper slowly leaned in to where his lips were only a few inches from mine.

I looked at Jasper's eyes then back down to his lips, I covered the last of the distance and kissed him.

When we finally broke apart I rested my head on his chest.

"Bella" he said lovingly, "There is one more surprise." he said while he fumbled with something in his hands.

He started to stand up, I copied him.

He looked me deep in the eyes as he slowly began to kneel down.

I gasped, 'could this be what I think it is?' I thought to myself.

"Bella, I love you. I want to spend my eternity with you and only you."

He pulled out his hands from behind his back to reveal to me a small velvet box.

I knew if I was human right now, I would be lying on the ground dead from the shock.

He opened the box to reveal a small ring encrusted with small crystals and diamonds.

In the center was a large diamond, around it were small little webs.

On the small spider like webs were more diamonds.

I looked at Jasper's golden dazzling eyes.

I felt like I couldn't do anything.

I was to happy, all the joy in the world couldn't express just how happy I was.

But I still managed to squeak out "Yes"

I jumped onto Jasper and pulled him into a deep kiss, when we broke apart I hugged him fiercely.

Jasper chuckled, "Yep, that's a definite yes" he said as he gentle placed to fingers under my chin and met my lips.

* * *

**A/N ~ Yes I know it was short, but its sweet. But since I'm free for the a while I am able to update constantly, so if you guys review a lot I can update the next chapter by today even so… REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11, catch to kiss

_**A/N - You may be so tired of my apologies, but what else should I do? Blame my parents for wanting to move, yeah. I shouldn't have said that I would update often last time I updated, but I didn't know about the move. The day after I updated my dad took apart the comp, so yeah. But hopefully nothing unexpected will happen like that again. If it does, I'll do everything in my power to tell you guys.**_

_**I'm sorry, I can only hope that the people out there who are angry with me can forgive me. But I wasn't lie in when I said I would update more often, so now here I am spending the night typing up the rest of the chapters so that every few days ill update.I'll update within three days if I get good reviews and all.**_

_**NOW... On with the story **_

* * *

**Worlds Collides**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

**

* * *

******

I giggled.

"Jasper stop it!" I said half laughing.

Jasper and I were supposed to make Esme's birthday cake, but it ended up in a full out cake war, in which Jasper was winning. _**A/N ~ the cake is meant as a joke in Cullen family, or as so my story goes. Just to clear it up to you.**_

I ran around to the other side of the table, grabbing a handful of icing and throwing it at Jasper's face.

I nailed him square in the face.

He just glared at me as I giggled.

"Aww is the poor wittle Jasper angwy?" I said as if I was talking to a baby.

Jasper growled as he slowly got into a crouch.

"10, 9..."

I squeaked and ran outside.

I only got half way across the rather large back yard before I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Jasper pulled me in close nuzzling my neck and nipping at my ear.

I giggled, as I turned around kissing his lips gently.

I pulled away just as he was about to kiss me more deeply.

I slipped out of his arms and playfully said "You have to catch me if you want to kiss me"

I bolted as fast as I could this time.

I looked behind me and blew him a kiss.

He just ran harder.

I suddenly felt an over whelming feeling of lust, which slowed me down.

Jasper caught me, making sure to wrap his arms securely around me so I couldn't escape.

I giggled, "No fair"

"Oh well, I caught you, now how about that kiss?" he purred seductivelyin my ear, then kissing my neck gently.

I smiled and turned around, meeting my lips to his waiting ones.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

One of his hands were tangled in my hair and the other softly caressed my cheek.

I felt him open his lips slightly as his tongue slid out, begging for entrance.

I allowed.

His tongue entered my mouth as both of our tongues battled against each other.

We broke apart, breathing hard even though it was unnecessary.

I rested my head on his chest ans said "I love you Jasper"

"I love you to Bella" he said as he gently rested his head on top of mine.

"What the..." we heard a voice say.

* * *

**I know it is short, but come on. This story needed fluff!**

**REVIEW please :D**


	14. Chapter 12, Sorrow and Guilt

_**A/N – I'm back with yet again another chapter of Worlds Collides! See? I told you I wouldn't take forever to update! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Read + Review**_

* * *

_**Worlds Collide**_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

* * *

"Alice?" I said shocked. _**(You totally thought it was Edward or Emmett!! Admit it!! :D)**_

I was so over joyed to see my sister in law again!

I wondered what all she did while she was gone with Edward.

Edward….

My eyes scanned the area for Edward.

"No he is not here. I left him when I realized he was a jerk."

I smiled, so we were finally on the same page.

I ran up to Alice and hugged her saying, "I missed you so much, I thought I would never see you ever again! Oh Alice, my sister, I'm so happy! That reminds me, you know about the wedding and all, and you probably just saw me asking you to be one of my bridesmaids. So will you?"

Alice beamed for a second, but then her happiness vanished.

Her eyes were full of regret, "I lost my power. I don't know who, but some vampire out there was able to take away my power. I can no longer see the future or anything like I used to. Oh Bella I'm so sorry. And of course I will be your bridesmaid! Wedding? Can I help decorate?!" she said, regaining her happiness.

I giggled, "Of course."

I felt arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up and smiled at Jasper.

"Hello Alice…" he said smoothly.

I knew Jasper was wary of Alice, he wasn't sure about her anymore.

Alice nodded, her smile fading for a few seconds but then replaced with an even wider smile.

"Come on, we have lots to talk about!" she said as she led us back into the house.

Luckily for us, Alice knew about Esmes birthday so when she had saw the mess when she first came in, she quickly cleaned it up and made a cake. Also she set up the decorations.

Everyone tonight was so happy about Alice returning, and after hearing how she left Edward, most of us were even more joyous.

I still should not get over the fact that Alice was back, I was just so happy.

But a problem came up, one that I did not think about for a very long time.

As we were going threw the guest list, Alice mentioned my dad and about inviting him but then she remembered that he thought I was dead.

As a child I always dreamed about being given away by my father.

But that dream, I knew, would never come true.

I also dreamed about my mom being there, but there was no possible way. Renee had died of a heart attack after hearing the news of my death.

I snuggled up to Jasper's chest, overwhelmed by this problem.

"Bella,,, you know there is a way…" Jasper said unsure.

I looked up.

"How is there any possibility?" I said sadly.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the same thing you did when you found out about us. You kept it a secret." He said, this time more confident.

I didn't want him to be endangered, but I wanted him to come so bad I honestly didn't really care at this point.

I got up, grabbed Jaspers hand, took a set of keys to a random car in the garage, and raced over to Charlie's.

I felt so guilty when we arrived there.

I knew Charlie was depressed, but I never realized it was this bad.

The lawn was dead, not dormant but dead.

The paint was peeling on the house, all the curtains were closed tightly to show no life, the car looked like it had not been washed in a couple years, and the flowers on the window seals were dead.

Jasper took my hand gently and squeezed it softly.

I looked at him and smiled.

We both got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

I could smell all the trash from inside the house from all the way out here, and I knew that human would be able to also.

I took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

After a minute, Charlie opened the door.

His hair was matted and tangled, his clothes stained with food and from sweat, he looked like he had not shaven in a month, and his eyes were blood shot.

He looked at Jasper and his eyes widened.

Then he looked at me.

I could see all the emotions on his face, until finally, he recognized me.

* * *

_**So did you like it? I didn't think it was right if Bella didn't have her dad with her.**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N - Sorry for the late update. I just got back from camp. :p Anyway here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. And please don't be angry with me, there was a lot of complications over here.**

**Review please**

**World's Collide**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I watched the emotions flit across my dads face.

Recognition… Shock… Disbelief…. Shock… Pain…

"B-Bella?" he stuttered out.

It hurt so much realizing I had put him through this.

That I was the cause of his suffering.

At that point I wanted to scream and rip out my hair, I was ready to almost give anything just to take away my dads pain.

Just to take away the pain of what I did to him.

I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah dad. Its me." I said.

Again I watched the emotions flit across his face.

Pain… Anger… Pain…

I was so happy yet so sad at the same time.

I was happy because I was finally able to talk to my dad again.

Sad because, no matter how much I try to avoid it. The truth is I'm a vampire. At any given moment I could easily snap his neck or drain him of his blood. And that type of pain I was no where near ready to go through.

I was sad because I knew nothing would ever be like it use to be between my dad and I.

I waited for him to go screaming and call 911 or something like that but instead I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist.

I felt light sobs shake my fathers frame as he buried his head into my hair.

"I missed you so much Bella. Please… Please don't leave me again like that."

I hugged my father gently, careful not to hurt him and said "I promise"

My dad lead Jasper and I into the house as we began to explain everything that had happened.

The inside of the house wasn't a dump like the outside.

Everything was put right where they belong, there was really no way to explain how the house looked.

The only one word I can think of is sparkle. The house almost literally sparkled.

As we told him the story, surprisingly he stayed calm. And when we were done he only nodded.

I was shocked but at the same time happy he didn't go running off screaming that we were all lunatics.

"You believe us?" I said shocked.

Any normal person would freak out.

"Yes" he said. "I guess you could say my mind went pretty wild with imagination."

"You cant tell anyone? Okay? If the voultri find out they would kill you. They would kill us. There is another option, but I don't want to doom you to hell dad. So please just don't tell anyone." I said seriously.

Charlie was silent as he contemplated.

"Bella I promise. But promise me something."

"Anything dad"

Shit I knew I shouldn't have said that. Because right after I did, he looked me straight in the eyes and said "Turn me into one of you. Turn me into a vampire. I don't want to lose you again Bella and I'm pretty sure you don't want to lose me again either. So Bella please. You promised."

I looked at my father.

I then looked at Jasper for help.

Jasper stood there thinking for a brief second.

He then did something that would change everything.

Jasper looked at me, his eyes screaming for forgiveness as he ran over to my dad and just like that.

Bit into his neck.

* * *

**A/N - There it is. The next chapter will be out by tomorrow.**

**Review please!!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N - Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!! ^_^**

**Please Read and Review**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Bella's POV

My eyes widened in shock as I watched Jasper walk swiftly over to Charlie and bit down into my fathers soft flesh.

I couldn't believe it, my own father was going to be a creature like us. A vampire.

I would not only be able to spend eternity with Jasper but also with Charlie, and that right there filled me with joy.

Jasper pulled away from Charlie, holding his breath. His muscles were all rigid from restraint.

I could only imagine how hard it was to ignore the bloodlust.

I walked quickly over to my dad and picked him up.

I'm still new to being a vampire so I was amazed at just how light my father felt in my arms. Like a feather.

Jasper looked at me, his expression apologetic as he ran out the door.

I smiled lightly and nodded, understanding.

I turned and walked upstairs to put Charlie on his bed.

I sat next to him and held his hand as he withered in pain.

I knew exactly what Charlie was going through, and I felt extremely guilty that he had to go through the pain.

I looked at my father, examining the way he looked still as a human.

I knew he would never look the same again in three days, but at least he would still be Charlie.

Fear knotted my stomach as I realized there was a possibility he wouldn't be Charlie after this.

Changed by the experience, crazed by the bloodlust.

I felt like crying to no end when I realized that I could lose my father in a way that probably be more painful than having him dead and rotting in a grave.

For the first time since my transformation I was scared shitless.

Panic joined my fear.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist comforting me.

"Its okay Bella. Everything will be fine. We'll get through this." Jasper said as he lightly kissed my neck and nuzzled his head into my hair.

I leaned back into his chest as I murmured "I hope your right Jazzy."

Three days seemed to pass dreadfully slow.

Finally, Charlie opened his blood red eyes…

* * *

**Muahahaha, cliffy!!**

**Call me the queen of cliffys… or not, lol. **

**REVIEW!!**

**~rose**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N - Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!!**

**And thank you everyone for all your reviews! Without you guys, this story probably wouldn't have gotten this far so really, thank you.**

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

* * *

I did it for Bella.

I knew how much she loved her father, and how much she wanted him to give her away at her wedding.

So I did the most logical thing I could think of at the moment.

I bit into Charlie's soft flesh, the sweet taste of his blood filled my mouth.

It took everything not to snap and drain him right there.

All I had to think of was my Bella.

And how hurt she would be if I killed her father, I couldn't bare her hurting in any way.

I held my breath, not wanting to breath in that inviting scent of Charlie's blood.

I looked at Bella apologetically as I ran out the door.

I hope she wasn't angry with me.

I felt her emotions. She was happy and relieved but also guilty.

I went somewhere far away and hunted.

Quenching my thirst for the meantime.

I wasn't sure If I should go back, but I had to.

I had to be there for Bella.

I returned hours later to be hit by an enormous wave of fear an panic.

As I walked into the bedroom I understood why.

Bella looked at Charlie, committing every little detail of how he looked like as a human.

I could tell she was afraid that Charlie would not be the same after the change.

I put my arms around her in a comforting way.

Saying without words that I was here for her no matter what happens.

"Its okay. Everything will be fine." I said as I kissed her neck and nuzzled my head into her soft hair.

She leaned back into my chest and said "I hope your right Jasper."

For three says we watched Charlie as he withered and screamed in pain.

We could only hope that he would be the same Charlie when he woke up.

Then at the end of the three agonizing days, Charlie opened his red eyes.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

His eyes looked around the room, analyzing everything in his now perfect vampire vision.

Once his eyes locked onto mine, he jumped up.

Jasper's arms tightened around me but then relaxed when he realized Charlie was only happy and excited.

I got up with my arms outstretched.

Charlie immediately ran up to me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much Bella… so much" he said.

I smiled and answered. "I missed you too dad."

I took a step back and looked at my dad.

By the way he looked now, with his defined muscles, lean stomach, and perfect bone structure, I was sure he could get any woman to fall in love with him in a heart beat.

"wow.." I said.

"what?" Charlie asked confused.

I smiled hugely as I said. "Dad why don't you go to the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror."

Charlie looked more confused than ever as he obeyed and went to the bathroom.

I felt so relieved that he was still the same Charlie as before.

He came back a few seconds later asking "W-was that me?"

I laughed and nodded.

Then more serious I asked. "How do you feel? Any burning in your throat? Crazy craving for blood?"

Charlie took a few seconds to answer. Then answered "Should I?"

Jasper looked at Charlie confused.

I looked closely at Charlies eyes and noticed some of the red fading away, and his natural brown eye color was coming back.

Jasper and I were shocked.

Was this normal?

I looked at Jasper, unsure what to do.

Jasper looked at me and shrugged.

Then I got an idea. "Come on Charlie. Lets take you on your first hunt."

* * *

**Review please**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N - I was able to sneak on the computer over here at my sisters house to update a chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

**OMG WE MADE IT PAST 200 REVIEWS!!**

**Wow. Lol. I would list everyone who reviewed on here but I don't have time. I'll try another time to post up a list of thanks to everyone who reviewed on here. **

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**

* * *

******

I starred at Charlie utterly confused and shocked.

This was completely unnatural…

Scratch that, this was completely unvampirish.

Why was Charlie like this?

He had all the qualities of a vampire, all except for one. Blood lust.

I kept remembering what had happened 30 minutes ago

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Charlie crouched and attacked the doe.**_

_**He sank his teeth into the doe, but as soon as he did, he dropped the doe and began to scream eww.**_

_**Part of me wanted to laugh at the funny look on his face, but I couldn't.**_

_**But at the moment I was to shocked to even register what had just happened.**_

_**I could hear Jasper laughing his head off.**_

_**I was to shocked to even be dazzled by his beautiful laugh, and that there was a first.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

And only ten minutes ago, Jasper and I risked it.

We took Charlie near humans.

His response was the same but only different in a way.

"They smell so disgusting. I don't even want to _think _about tasting their blood. Can vampires throw up?"

I smiled, finally registering what had happened.

I still had my old Charlie.

It filled me with warmth knowing that Charlie wasn't like every other newborn vampire around.

Jasper walked up to us.

All traces of confusion were gone.

And soon all my confusion was wiped away as he told me Carlisle's theory.

"Bella you remember your power? And your panic for being afraid that Charlie would completely different? Crazed by the bloodlust?"

I only nodded as he continued on.

"You changed him without realizing it. You wished more than anything that Charlie wouldn't be crazed by the bloodlust, by doing so you made Charlie hate the scent of blood. Making it so that the taste of blood would taste much worse. Do you understand?"

I smiled. My confusion finally cleared.

All though what he said didn't make sense that much, I completely understood.

I took both there hands as we ran back to the house.

Later that day…

Jasper and I walked into our bedroom.

I looked at him and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me.

Our foreheads were touching, our lips only a heartbeat apart.

"I love you Jasper" I said.

He smiled and answered back, his eyes showing nothing but love for me as he said "I love you too Bella."

He hungrily kissed my lips, his tongue trailing along my bottom lip.

I shivered in delight.

I pulled back playfully and he growled.

I giggled at his annoyed expression.

I turned and began to walk away, but not before Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"What are you doing?" I said smirking.

"Loving you." he said as he kissed my neck.

Leaving trails of butterfly kisses until he found my soft spot and sucked lightly there.

I turned around in his arms and pulled Jasper in for what seemed to be the best kiss of my lifetime. Maybe for his to.

All I could think about was just how much I loved Jasper.

* * *

**You know you want to press that button to review…**


	19. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had major writers block for every one of my stories. But no worries, its come and gone. So here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!!

* * *

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 17 **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Three days until my wedding…

That was all I could think about.

I couldn't help the feeling in my gut.

But it wasn't the feeling like cold feet, it was a completely different feeling.

It was the type of feeling that you just knew something really bad was going to happen and that it was going to happen soon.

Little did I know though, just how soon that would be.

Later that day….

"Are you sure you don't want to come hunting with all of us?" Jasper asked me again.

I felt his arms wrap around me waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

He knew something was wrong, but he also knew I wasn't going to tell him.

I turned around in his arms and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Not this time…"

Jasper sighed, kisses me on the lips one last time before letting go of me and walking away.

Minutes passed, and the feeling in my gut grew stronger. But I only shrugged it off.

Probably nothing anyway, I thought to myself.

Instead of the gnawing feeling, it felt more as if my insides were being ripped out.

Suddenly everything went dark.

I couldn't help thinking that this was a horror story in the making.

It sounded silly for a vampire to be scared of the dark, but this was a different type of darkness.

Everything was pitch black and dead silent.

It was the type of darkness that made you feel so alone, and cold.

It was the type of darkness that made you want to go running and screaming, pulling your hair out all the while.

I _wanted _to scream, I _wanted _to run, but I couldn't.

I couldn't move, not because I was scared but because I knew if I moved I would be killed.

There were three vampires behind me. All of them crouched and ready to rip me to shreds if I so much as breathed.

Suddenly my worst nightmare came true.

There in front of me, with a wicked evil glint in his eye, stood Edward.

* * *

**To clear everything up, no alec wasn't there and using his power on bella. **

**Review please!!!**


	20. Sorry!

**PLEASE READ**

**I apologize to everyone who has been waiting so long for me to post another chapter. I have been very busy with school, homework, after school activities, and well what else can I say? Basically busy with everything. But!**

**I wont allow myself to not post up another chapter on here. I mean it, I know I may be busy but I have a responsibility to all of u on here so no more not posting bc im to busy to.**

**So anyways, thank you for still sticking with me, and again I am sorry. Also next chapters to each of my stories should either be posted up by today or tonight. **

**Love u all! **

**~BlackDiamondRose**


	21. Chapter 18

**A/N - Okay this is going to be a very short chapter, but honestly I didn't really know how to make it any longer. I spent an hour or two trying to, but finally I gave up and said to myself 'I'll just make this chapter short'**

**The next chapter should be a lot longer, because the next chapter will have a lot of drama and all in it so yah. ^^ anyways I hope u enjoy!!**

* * *

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Jasper's POV

* * *

There was something wrong here and I knew it.

I didn't know what, and it was almost killing me not knowing.

I looked at Bella one last time before leaving to go hunting with my family, her eyes were far away and her expression was blank.

It was almost as if I was looking at a statue of a goddess…but only the life and fire was drained away…

As I ran with my family, something told me to stay behind.

That something bad was going to happen, and now I wish I did listen to that little annoying voice that always seemed to be right.

But I couldn't bare looking into her eyes anymore, I couldn't bare knowing that something bad was going to happen and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

I stood there, unable to move or speak, as if I were ice.

'What did he want now?' I thought to myself.

I watched as he chuckled darker and slowly inched towards me.

"Bella" he said, caressing my name. He was a foot and a half away from me, his hand was lightly pressed on my cheek, I shivered.

"What do you want?!" I said, finally able to find my voice.

He just looked at me, his eyes questioning my intelligence. His expression saying 'Did she get dumb since the last time I spoke to her?'

And then it hit me.

I knew what he wanted, and it scared me shitless.

I was silent, feeling for the first time in years. Cold…

"You" he said softly, but you could still hear the evil sneer in his voice.

Me…

I knew then and there, that he was going to do anything to get to me. No matter who he hurt, he didn't care.

Even if that meant…No!!

I looked at him, staring into his eyes, my eyes screaming hatred and fear.

He was going to use the one thing I cared most about. The one thing I loved more than anything…

Jasper…

* * *

**A/N - Again I am sorry for the shortness. Anyways I hoped u enjoyed!! Review please ^^**


	22. Chapter 19

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I love you. I want you. And I'll do anything" he leaned in closer to where I could feel his cold breath skim across the skin of my neck. "_anything_ to get you."

A shiver went up my spine.

But then why did he cheat on my with Alice, I just don't understand.

I glared at him, unable to contain my fury anymore and said "go fuck yourself with Alice."

He glared at me and without hesitation slapped me.

But I was expecting that.

I grabbed his hand and flung him across the room.

I growled, barring my teeth.

Suddenly I felt three pairs of hands grab me from behind and pin me down to the ground on my back.

'Shit, I forgot about them…' I thought.

I silently cursed myself.

Edward stood up slowly, his hair covering his eyes, his fists clenched.

Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was glaring at me.

He slowly walked over to me.

In one swift movement he had his hand around me throat.

I struggled helplessly as he tightened his hand to the point where it hurt like hell.

His grip tightened even more and I whimpered.

'Don't show him your fear!' the little voice called out to me in the back of my mind.

I knew I shouldn't, but it was just so hard.

"If you ever, _ever, _say or do that again….I swear I will kill you" he smiled wickedly. "Right after making you watch Jasper be tortured and killed." His eyes were alight with power.

I stared at him, all emotions drained out of my eyes.

Edward was the devil.

No he was worse than the devil.

He was something that was so full of evil, nothing could describe him.

"So lets make this simple, we will give you three days. By the end of the three days you have to come to Volterra and join the guard. I will be waiting in the forest for you, and if you don't come, I will come back with many other vampires and I will kill not only Jasper, but also Charlie, and the rest of the Cullen family."

I was silent.

I couldn't do anything.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't even think clearly.

"Do we have an understanding?" Edward snarled out.

I nodded weakly.

"Good" he said letting go of my throat. "See you in a few days Bella"

He laughed.

A spine chilling laugh, that just made me want to kick him in the dick just to make him stop.

I didn't know when they left.

And I honestly don't really care.

But if there was something that I did care about, was that that Edward was making me leave on the day of my wedding.

I wanted to die inside.

I heard the door creak open.

"Bella?" came Jaspers concerned voice.


	23. Chapter 20

**I know you'll all love this chapter so much, the Queen of evil at ur service. Lol jk ^^**

**Anyways..**

* * *

**Worlds Collide**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

He knew something was wrong.

As soon as he saw me on the ground looking up at him with that dead look, he knew.

But he never asked, he knew I would never tell.

And in some ways I was all most grateful he didn't.

But in others, I wanted him to.

I wanted him to know.

And now I was standing in front of a mirror, on my wedding day, in the most beautiful dress I could ever imagine.

And I had to go.

I had to. I knew it was the only way to protect my family.

Even if I tried using my powers, they would only come back.

And eventually kill us all.

It was no use fighting a battle I cant win.

Edward was outside, in the old clearing we use to go to, just waiting for me.

I swear, he was probably laughing right now or smiling.

Knowing that he had won.

And damn, I just wanted to hurt his little sorry ass.

I turned around, turning my back to the mirror, to everything that was waiting for me behind those doors, and I ran.

I wanted to die, and inside, with each step I took, I knew I was dieing.

I couldn't leave Jasper, but I had to.

It broke my heart, and I knew when he found out I ran away his would be breaking also.

But something that I knew, that was worse than the heartbreak at least for me.

Was that, jasper was going to think I didn't want to be with him.

That he was going to think I was just like Alice.

And that's what sent me over the edge.

The pain in my chest returned, clawing its self out and causing pain a 100 times worse than when Edward had left me.

I was leaving my heart and soul behind.

I could feel myself slipping away, never to return again. Never again…

All I could think about was Jasper.

Would he ever forgive me?

I knew the answer was no.

He would never want to love again.

He would never want to look at me again, or talk to me, or even think about me.

I stopped in the clearing.

Not the clearing where Edward was, but the clearing.

The clearing where Jasper had proposed to me.

The same clearing where I said yes and sealed my heart away.

I turned and ran to Edwards horrible little place.

My chest was rising and falling harshly with the sobs that shook my body.

When I arrived in the clearing.

I heard the cruel voice of Edward call out to me, "he'll get over it."

I glared at him.

I looked at Edward, my eyes murderous, he only smiled sweetly and motioned for me to keep going.

I nodded and ran.

All the while crying dry tear, for my heart and my soul was gone and soon the love of my life would find out I left and forever hate me.

I made it so I could talk telepathically to jasper just this one time.

"Jasper.." I said to him.

I could feel his thoughts confused and jumbled, and then realization and pain struck him.

"I love you. Forgive me…"

**The End…Or is it?**

* * *

**You must all hate me now. . ^^**


	24. INFORMATION ON SEQUEL, READ!

**Well as you all know by now that I ended Worlds Collide on a cliffe and on a sad note.**

**Many of you say add another chapter, but the thing is there wont be another chapter.**

**WAIT!!!!**

**But there will be another story.**

**A continuation of this one.**

**I decided that the story must live on, so I began to create the sequel of Worlds Collide.**

**Its title will be Worlds Apart, lol can u guess why?**

**Anyways it should be up within the next week or so.**

**I will post up another AN telling you that I have created the story and you are now able to read it ^^**

**Anyways…**

**I hope you all loved the first story of Worlds Collide, And I all know you'll absolutely adore the next one.**


End file.
